McKenzie Nichole Taylor
by HiphuggersTiva4ever
Summary: Stella and Mac's 10 year old daughter,McKenzie. Is kidnapped! Mac and Stella have a new baby on the way. When McKenzie calls Mac and says she has no clue where she is at everyone is trying to find her. Stella and Mac wont stop for anything .


**Title: McKenzie ****Nichole** **Taylor.**

**Author: HiphuggersTIVA4ever**

**Summary: Stella and Mac's 10 year old duaghter,McKenzie. Is kidnapped! Mac and Stella have a new baby on the way. When McKenzie calls Mac and says she has no clue where she is at the whole team is out trying too find her. Mac and Stella wont stop till they find there daughter.**

**Disclamier:I do not own CSI:NY but i do own McKenzie and the new baby.**

-------

The school bell rang. McKenzie hugged her to best friends Jordin and Kara.

"See you guys tomarrow" McKenzie said running to her locker.

She opened her locker and got her bookbag and put everything away.

"Hey Jayden" McKenzie said.

"Hey" Jayden.

"You wanna walk home with me" McKenzie said.

"Can't have gymastics,but i will tomarrow i promise" Jayden said.

"Okay" McKenzie said.

The Taylor house was about 10 minutes away from McKenzies school.

As McKenzie was walking,She heard foot steps,she turned around no one. She started hearing them again,she turned around still no one.

A man wearing all black came up behind McKenzie and grabbed her.

McKenzie started screaming but no one heard her.

They threw her in the back of the van. The guy locked all the doors so she could not get out.

I had been about 20 minutes and McKenzie was not home. Stella called all McKenzies friends mom and dad's. She was not there. Stella picked up her phone and Called Mac.

"Taylor" Mac said.

"Mac did you pick up McKenzie" Stella asked?

"No" Mac said.

"Why" Mac asked?

"She is not home and i called her all her friends mom's and dad's" Stella said.

"I will find her" Mac said.

"I love you,see you when you get home" Stella said.

"Love you too" Mac said.

Mac hung up the phone.

The man put McKenzie in the closet and locked the door.

McKenzie could not see one thing,she wanted to cry but if she did they would possibly kill her.

Mac sat in his office worried about Stella who was 8 1/2 months pregnant,and Kenzie.

Right when he was about to call Stella,Danny walked in.

"Hey boss" Danny said.

"Hello Danny" Mac said.

"What's wrong with you" Danny asked?

"There is nothing wrong" Mac said.

'Lindsay over heard you and Stella's conversation" Danny said.

"We cant find McKenzie" Mac said.

"She never came home from school" Danny asked?

"Nope"Mac said.

"Why dont you go file a missing persons report" Danny said.

"I am going to go file one with Flack" Mac said grabbing his coat and all.

Stella sitting in the bathtub. Baby girl was kicking,they did not have a name for her.

Stella phone starting ringing she put it on speaker.

"Hello" Stella said.

Stella's voice had a loud eco.

"Where are you at" Mac asked?

"The bathtub" Stella said.

"Thought of any names yet" Mac asked?

"Nope,been real busy" Stella said.

"I filed a missing person's for McKenzie" Mac said.

Stella starting crying .

"Stella what's wrong" Mac asked?

"Nothing" Stella said.

"You miss her,don't you" Mac asked?

"Yeah Mac,she was my first child what do you think" Stella said.

"Nothing is gonna happen 'I' will shot the bastard before they touch her" Mac said.

"I know you would,Mac" Stella said.

"Stella i will be home in a while" Mac said.

"Okay,Love you" Stella said.

"Love you too" Mac said hanging up the phone.

"Taylor,i know we are gonna find your daughter" Flack said.

"Yeah i know we will" Mac said walking outside.

----------

"I have to go to the bathroom" McKenzie said.

The man opened the closet and pulled her out and pushed her up stairs to the bathroom.

"Go" the man said.

McKenzie shut the door there was no windows she could open they where nailed shut.

So Mckenzie just went to the bathroom.

McKenzie washed her hands and came out.

"Walk down the steps slowly" The man said.

McKenzie did as he said.

Then he grabbed her and Pushed her back into the closet and locked the half way.

McKenzie started thinking about her mom and the baby. she wondered if her mother had went into labour or is the baby was okay. What her room looked like. McKenzie tried so hard not to cry so she sat in the dark,she fell asleep.

-------

Mac walked in the door, It had only been 10 minutes since he left Flack..

Mac walked in the bathroom to See Stella's belly sticking out of the water.

"Hey" Mac said.

"Hey" Stella said rubbing her hands on her belly.

"She kicking" Mac asked?

"Yeah" Stella said putting Mac's hand where she was kicking.

"Thought of any names" Mac asked?

"Faith" Stella said.

"That's a beautiful name" Mac said.

Mac got up to go into the bedroom.

"Mac" Stella said.

"Yes" Mac asked?

"I am scared" Stella said as she starting crying.

"Stella we are gonna find her,i promise we are gonna find her" Mac said.

"I just keeping asking my self if she is okay,if she is scared,Mac i just dont know" Stella said crying.

"I can't tell you she is okay,but i know me,you,and the team will find her" Mac said.

Mac got up and walked into the bedroom as Stella got out of the bath to grabb a towle.

10 minutes later...

Stella came walking out she had a huge belly.

Stella was really tired,she was so worried about McKenzie reallly worried.

Stella got into bed and out covers over her.

"Good night" Stella said kissing Mac

"Good night" Mac said.

----

**Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
